Sabrina Nightshade
by rabbitlavell
Summary: Sabrina: Vampire hunter She's lived on the streets her entire life. never known what her parents were. never knew what she is *I don't own the Nightworld series but I do own Sabrina*
1. Chapter 1

I wrapped the black silk scarf around my head and face so that only my ice blue eyes showed. My long white blond hair was put into a ponytail and then into a bun. My black jeans and long sleeved shirt cover every part of me. My sexy black knee high combat boots were laced up and my bokken was sheathed at my hip. I stepped out of the alley I had changed in and moved through the shadows. I was in town and I had heard rumors of kids disappearing around here. Glancing around I saw churches and nice homes. _Such a shame kids are being taken, especially in a nice place like this. _

Two hours later and I still saw nothing. I started to head back to my apartment when something caught my eye. Night world and human teenagers were filing into a fancy house. Moving closer I glanced at the house and gasped. **There was an arch-shaped stained-glass window above the double doors, showing a black rose that had the same intricately knotted stem as the one I had saw on a ring. The same design had been worked into the crowns over the windows. It was used like a family crest or seal.** [pg 604,605 of Soulmate.]

Whoever owned this place sure had a lot of money. I waited ten minutes after I saw the last person go in before walking out to the street and standing in front of the house. I have no idea how long I stood there. I probably would have stood there a lot longer if I hadn't caught the smallest of movements out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head only to see five vampires walking towards me. I turned to run the other way only to be stopped by the sight of five more vampires.

"Oh crap I'm screwed."

I pulled out my bokken and rested in a fighting stance waiting for the first attack. Moving like a blur the first attacked. The fight felt like eternity. I slashed at one then another before one finally got a hit on me. Blood spilt into my eyes as the gash from my wound bled. I felt rather than saw people pouring out onto the streets from the house. To tell you the truth I didn't pay that much attention. My only thought was to kill the vampire in front of me. I could see the teens from the house helping me in the fight until I was only facing the one vampire. He catcalled and taunted me, never taking into account that I could swing my bokken at him. I hit him. Dead center in the heart. But he got one more blow on me. Glancing down I saw a slightly darker stain on my shirt as the blood poured out onto my chest. I fell to my knees as I suddenly grew dizzy. Forms approached me, and fearing it to be more vampires I forced myself to jump up. One of them lunged at me and I swung my bokken up to their throat.

"Touch me and I'll kill you."

The boy gave me a ghost of a grin.

"Not when you're passed out you won't."

His hand came up and a tranquilizer was fired at me. It hit my shoulder and the drugs were quickly taking affect. I fought the darkness threatening to over come me. But soon I surrendered. Arms caught me as my body grew limp and I heard the faint mumble of voices.

* * *

**Hey hope you like it! just thought i'd see if i could write a nightworld story. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I actually went and got a quote from the book to describe thierry's mansion. You can probably already guess but the teenagers that knocked Sabrina out were the Daybreakers. If you haven't already read the nightworld series by lj smith! it's amazing!**

**This story is dedicated to my best friend/sister kylie (happy birthday kyky!) my best friend/sister emily (you're the best emmy! i miss you lots!) and to my actual sister who is one of my best friends too (Love you lots Sabrina)! as you can my character is named after my sister although my sister is not a blond.**

**please please please review!**

** ~lavell~**


	2. waking up

I came to lying on a soft couch. Opening my eyes I saw a brown pair of eyes and a face leaning over mine. I let out a yelp and jerked up smashing my forehead into theirs. Whoever was leaning over me backed up and rubbed their head. I rubbed my forehead as well and let out a string of curses.

"Crap that hurt!"

I glared at the speaker.

"You were the idiot that leaned over me! How stupid are you? You NEVER lean over someone who is just waking up!"

"I wasn't expecting you to wake up!"

I opened my mouth to rant some more but quickly shut it as I realized what exactly I was yelling at.

A good looking boy stood looking at me. His eyes were a warm brown and his hair was a golden blond. Best of all he looked about my age.

"How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"How old are _you_?

"I asked first!"

"I'm fourteen."

"And your name?"

"Alex Spencer. And….. HEY! You didn't tell me your name."

"yes what is your name?" a voice mused behind me.

I turned to see a bunch of teenagers standing in the doorway. One of the boys had spoken. Judging from the pallor of his skin he was a vampire.

"My name is Thierry and I am the leader of Circle Daybreak."

My eyes popped open at the mention of his name.

"Oh crap!" I muttered.

He raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

"this is Circle Daybreak. My soul mate Hannah. Thea and her soul mate Eric, Ash and his soul mate Mary-Lynette, James and Poppy, Quinn and Rashel, David and Gillian, Morgead and Jez, Delos and Maggie, Mark and Jade, Galen and Keller, and finally Iliana. And you've already met Alex."

" but you're witches, humans, and vampires."

"Exactly. Not all night world people are bad. Not all humans are vermin."

"Okay then why did you knock me out?"

"First I think we'd like to know your name." Thea said gently.

I studied them warily. If I told them my name the could set everyone out to kill me. If I didn't tell them they wouldn't give me any information.

"My name's Sabrina." I said finally.

Thea flashed me a smile.

"That's a pretty name. Do you have a last name Sabrina?"

I looked at her.

"Yes but for all I know you could set assassins out to hunt me so I'm not telling you."

"We don't kill people Sabrina. If you won't tell me your last name will you tell me your age?"

The man named Thierry looked like he wanted to interrupt but Thea and Hannah gave him a look.

"I'll tell you my age if you tell me yours."

"I'm sixteen." **[does anyone know how old Thea is? I don't so I just took a wild guess.]**

"I'm fourteen."

"Wow you look older."

"I don't mean to be rude but would you please tell me why you knocked me out."

"Because if you're last name is what I think it is then you are valuable and we need to keep you safe." James said.

"By knocking me out! I think we have to different meaning of the phrase keeping one safe James! And what do you mean valuable?"

"What were your parent's names?"

"None of your business."

Jez strode across the room towards me. She lifted her hand and swung at my face. I'm sure it would have hurt…that is if I hadn't caught it.

My hand clamped around hers and I twisted pinning her hand behind her back.

"Nice try but you'll need to move a bit more faster than that." I growled.

Morgead somehow got behind me, and wrapped his arm around my neck.

"Let her go."

"You let me go."

"She goes first."

I shrugged. "Fine." I let her go and she moved away from me. Then I grabbed Morgead's hand and flipped him over me. He landed on his back and glowered up at me. He moved as if to jump at me but my hand flew up instinctively making Morgead freeze in place. It felt almost like fire was dancing across my fingertips, as I aimed my hand at Morgead.

"Morgead don't move a muscle." James warned.

Then James turned to me.

"Don't blast him. He won't hurt you."

I stared at him. "not going to hurt me my butt! He would have killed me!"

"Your parents wouldn't want you to hurt him."

"How would you know my parents?" I spat turning away from Morgead and towards James.

"They're names were Jake and Alyssa weren't they?"

I frowned. "Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Sabrina do you know what your parents were?"

"They were human."

"No they weren't. Your father was ½ vampire ½ human. And your mother was ½ witch and ½ shape shifter. You my dear our a hybrid of almost all the night people and humans. You are incredibly rare."

I snorted. "Liar. I'm nothing but human. And my parents were human too. And if you know so much about my parents then tell me what my last name is."

"Your last name is Nightshade. And that fire you felt on your fingertips. That was your witch powers coming through. The speed and strength you have during a fight is from your vampire self, your stamina is your shape shifter, and your common sense is your human. You're a one of a kind Sabrina. You need to be careful."

I smirked at him. "I'm always careful."

James turned to Thierry.

"Thierry we need to protect her. There is no one else like her. She'll have people coming after her left and right."

I glared. "Excuse me but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

They didn't even glance at me.

"Then we'll protect her."

I rolled my eyes. "I am so out of here." I started to walk out the door (shoving through the Daybreakers.) when I heard.

"Wait don't go!"

Alex grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the room.

"We need your help! You can't leave us!"

"Watch me!"

"One month!"

I turned to him.

"What?"

"Stay for one month. If you don't like it you can go back to wherever you're from."

"Two weeks."

"But that's not long at all!"

"Exactly. You want me to stay then I'll stay for two weeks. If you don't want my deal then I'm out of here." I walked for the door again.

"Deal."

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading! please please please review! Next chapter will be aobut life with the daybreakers. **

** ~lavell~**


	3. cookies

For the first time I felt like I had a home and a family. I was cautious at first around the day breakers. I quickly grew out of that. I found out how nice they are. How willing they are to help. I was know good friends with the girls even though there was an age difference of two or more years. Thea and Gillian were helping me with my witches powers. Keller was helping me by giving me training to increase my stamina. Poppy was teaching me how to use my strength without tiring myself out. Rashel and Jez were teaching me even better fighting moves. Illiana taught me simple schoolwork. I had never gone to school since I've been living on the streets since I was seven. The guys were helpful too. Each of the day breakers had a day to teach me their subject. My favorite day is Friday when I get to learn from Alex. He's teaching me how to cook, something my mother or father had never been able to teach me. I was in the kitchen then.

"Alex are we making something cool today?"

He smirked. "We my dear Sabrina are making chocolate chip cookies."

I bounced on up and down on my toes excitedly and Alex laughed.

"First we put in eggs and butter into a bowl…." With Alex's instruction I was using the mixer to blend everything. Then he brought out the sugar. He poured it into a measuring cup but a little spilled over the rim and on to the counter. Alex frowned when he saw it. I didn't know why I was doing it, I just did it.

I picked up the sugar and threw it at Alex. He looked at me stunned then got a sly look on his face. Alex lunged forward and wrapped his arms around my waist and pinned me up against his chest. He then proceeded to dump the WHOLE bag of sugar on my hair. As if that wasn't bad enough he pinned me to the ground and started to tickle me!

I let out a girlish squeal as he tickled my stomach. Well actually it was more like a scream. I heard what sounded like thunder as the day breakers ran down the stairs.

"Sabrina what's the…..?" James trailed off as he saw me squirming on the kitchen floor laughing so hard tears streamed down my face. All the day breakers joined him and grinned when they saw Alex tickling the daylights out of me.

"Stop…_gasp_….please you're making me…_gasp….._cry!"

Finally after what seemed like forever Alex let up and pulled me to my feet. I leaned against the counter struggling to catch my breath when I did I looked up at him.

"Oh you are so getting payback for that Mr. Spencer." and then I grinned at him.

Everyone of the day breakers looked shocked.

"y…. you… s…s… smiled!" Galen stuttered.

"People do, do that you know." I couldn't help but be a little amused.

"Yes but YOU smiled!" James said still looking shocked.

"And there's a problem with that….why?"

"It's just you never seem happy when you're here and you never smile." Thea explained.

"I don't usually smile but I had fun for probably the first time in my life."

Gillian opened her mouth to say something but before she could the windows in the kitchen exploded. I ducked for cover from the shrapnel and saw out of the corner of my eye that everyone else was as well. Then I felt the cold steel of a metal blade pressed against my throat.

"She's coming with us." Man #1 growled.

"No she's not!" James growled back. All the fighters of the day break group spread out, covering the kitchen.

"Let us through." The blade pressed down more and I felt a warm trickle of blood slide down my neck.

I looked around when I felt someone staring at me. I met Rashel's eyes.

_Fight! _She blinked her eyes three times. Okay so on the count of three.

_One._

_Two._

_Three. _

I exploded into moving slamming my leg up and in between the guy's legs. He went down to the floor but another was on me quickly. All around me I saw fighting. Then someone grabbed me from behind and pinned my hands behind my back. A rag was put over my mouth so I held my breath.

_51...52...53...54...55...56. _

My lungs were screaming for air so I had no choice but to breath. My vision grew fuzzy as the sweet smelling drug took affect. I swayed on my feet and felt myself fall into the arms of my opponent. He carried me out as his goons kept the day breakers back. I looked at the day breakers one last time. James met my gaze.

"_We'll find you. I swear on all that's holy we will come for you."_

My eyes closed and I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Sorry cliff hanger there! Thanks to all those who reviewed and others please review!**

**thanks for reading! please let me know if you have any tips on how to improve my writing!**

** ~lavell~**


	4. Home

My muscles screamed in pain as I slowly regained consciousness. I blinked open my eyes to find myself in total darkness. Now what am I going to do? Wait I can use my vampire powers! Focusing hard I felt my eyes adjust to the darkness. Looking around I found myself in a cave. My hands were tied in back of me to one of the support beams.

"Maybe I can pull it?" I muttered to myself. I strained against my bonds.

_Screech. _Dirt tumbled into my hair. It was then that I realized I was tied to one of the main support beams.

"Now what am I going to do?" Then I remembered the dagger that was holding my hair into a bun **[Kind of like how a girl can use a pencil to hold their hair up in a bun only this is a dagger.] **I shook my head trying to make the dagger fall out but the sound of footsteps hitting the hard packed dirt stopped me. Luckily my dagger hadn't fallen out if my hair or my captor surely would notice it. The light from what I think was an oil lamp bathed the room in a soft glow. Then a figure stepped into the room.

A beautiful young women watched me. She had long black hair and was dressed in a black shift. Just looking I got chills. Her eyes were cold, calculating, and entirely pitch black.

"Ah hello Sabrina. So nice to meet you. You are beautiful just like your mother. But your hair and eyes are your father's. Tell me, do you know who I am? Thereon " **[Was that how Thierry's real name was spelled?] **was my creation after all."

But Thierry's a vampire and she'…. It clicked into my head of exactly who she was.

"Maya." I whispered softly.

"Indeed. And do you know why you are here?"

"No."

"Well you see your parents once had the notion to kill me. They were the best hunters of the night. But of course I am better. Anyway one night dear Jake and Alyssa cornered me. Alyssa sprang at me but I managed to overpower her. Then Jake stepped in he was of course quite good but he never stood a chance compared to me. I knew you had been born and how powerful you were. I decided that I would drain you dry to receive your powers. I'm afraid time is up for you Sabrina."

She crouched low and prepared to spring at me. What she didn't know was that while she had been talking I had managed to get my hands untied. And find a chunk of wood to use as a stake.

She sprung at me and I launched myself to the side. Maya smacked her head on the beam then growled at me.

"You little brat!" She lunged at me again. Instead of dodging her I pulled the stake from behind my back and held it straight in front of me. Maya literally impaled herself on it.

"I guess you had more fight in you then your parents did." And then her skin started to shrivel up. In a matter of seconds she looked like a mummy without the wrapping. I was exhausted as I made my way towards the exit. I could see the light shining threw. Then I heard, "Sabrina! Sabrina where are you?" I ran to Alex's voice.

"I'm here!" I yelled as I bolted for the exit. I heard a soft rumbling sound. I saw the day breakers standing by the exit but they weren't quite in it.

"Hurry the walls are collapsing!" James yelled.

Using a burst of my vampire speed I made it out of the cave right before the walls caved in. I slammed into Alex and he caught me as I collapsed. I heard the day breakers asking me questions but I passed out before I could answer them.

I woke up in a pale blue room with a monitor showing my heart rate. All the day breakers were strewn in various positions around the room. Looking to my left I saw Alex watching me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got kidnapped, tied to a support beam in a cave, got in a fight with a vampire, ran for the exit before the walls of the cave caved in, then collapsed in arms and passed out."

At this time the other day breakers had woken up. They all snickered, and James said "Good answer." I looked at them.

"What'd I miss?" Thea got a mischievous look on her face.

"Oh just Alex having a panic attack when he realized he had found his _**SOULMATE**_!"

All the day breakers smiled at me and at Alex.

"Why are you staring at…..?" My eyes popped open as I realized they were implying that Alex and I were soul mates.

"OH!" I looked at Alex and saw the silver cord that stretched between us. He met my gaze and I knew he saw it too.

"Took you long enough to figure it out!" James teased.

I rolled my eyes. "I was slightly astonished that I am the soul mate of this insane boy." I smirked at Alex.

Alex snorted. "Oh please you are most definitely the insane one!"

"So not! No can beat you insanity wise."

We bickered back and forth for about five minutes.

"We're leaving now." Poppy said dragging James out of the room. All the day breakers slipped out of the room but Alex and I paid them no mind.

We were still bickering and apparently Alex decided he was going to shut me up. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine cutting me off mid rant. It was short and sweet and absolutely perfect.

Alex looked at me.

"Sab are you going to stay? This is where you belong. This is home. Please don't leave!"

I looked at him and remembered how I had sworn that I'd only stay for a month. Now was the time to make my decision.

I thought for a second. Then I opened my mouth.

"You couldn't drag me away."

* * *

**There it is folks...the last chapter. Short and Sweet!**

**I hope you all liked it and I would LOVE any reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**

** ~lavell~**


End file.
